Cinderella
by Cobra1902
Summary: Amy Cahill desperately wants Ian Kabra to go the Masquerade Ball with her. Will she accomplish this? Again, like most of my fanfics, this was a freewrite I did for class and I converted it into a 39 Clues themed story.


Rimsha Bashir 7M

2/21/2013

**What's up? I'm back! Not really…I had internet and this story seemed kinda Cahillish people like so I guess I felt the need to turn it into a 39 Clues Fanfiction. Ooh! About 11(i think?) days left until Day of Doom comes out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own the 39 Clues!**

It would have never happened if I didn't go with Natalie to get my costume for the Masquerade Ball. The most amazing night of my life started with an argument about a text and ended with Cinderella getting her Prince Charming. The story unfolds…

"So, we are going to get our costumes today for the ball, right?" Natalie, my best friend, asked me giving me a little shove. I, on the other hand, paid no attention to her, had my complete focus on my phone. I knew it would vibrate and light up any second now. I was going to get that text!

Natalie frowned seeing that my attention was diverted. "Amy! We have to get these costumes! If you want him to ask you out, you have to look hot enough for it!"

I glared at her. I was going to get Ian to ask me out NO MATTER WHAT. "Natalie, we can go later. First, I have to get this text. Then I have to go-" I was cut off when Natalie snapped at me.

"Alright! I get it! You want to get this stupid date. I'll just get my costume by _myself_." Natalie, red in the face, stormed off towards her car. She stepped in and in two seconds she was gone.

I sighed heavily. Today was the ball and we didn't have costumes. I mean what's the point of going if the person you want to go with doesn't want to go with you?

"No…what am I doing!?" I murmured to myself. He's never going to ask me out, so why am I blowing off my friends for a dream that will _never_ come true.

Quickly, I typed a quick text to Natalie, apologizing. I bit my lip waiting for a reply. In a few minutes, a light lit up my phone's screen. My eyes bugged out seeing who the text was from. It was not from Natalie. It was from Ian!

Fumbling with my phone, I eventually opened the text. My heart soared when I read it.

_Hey Amy can I see you today? Meet me behind the gym at 4._

It was almost four! I stumbled over my feet, grabbing my bags. A fast thumping beat sped up in my chest every step I took closer to the gym. I was going to go to the dance with Ian! I could just feel it!

I crossed behind the gym, trying to catch my breath. There he was. Behind the staircase, Ian stood alone looking down at his phone. It didn't seem like he notice me being there. Pink cheeks stood out on my face when Ian looked up. He smiled seeing me.

I felt giddy as he his smile widened. "Amy, you came!" Did he expect me not to?

"Uh yeah." I mentally smacked myself. That was what I said when the guy I crushed on forever talked to me. Sure when we were little, he was the one who always blamed me for the things we did together. I would get angry at him and then push him to the ground.

He seemed to read my thoughts and blushed at that. "It was a long time ago." I murmured stepping closer.

"Yeah I guess it was." He chuckled as we were a foot apart. He tucked a stray piece of curly brown hair behind my ear and grinned. "Well I uh…was wondering if you wanted to go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"

YES! Finally! I took a deep breath, trying to play it off as if I wasn't as excited as I really was. "Sure. But may I ask why?"

"I guess I owe you for getting you in all that trouble when we were little." I laughed as he ducked his head in shame.

"Yeah sure. That's why!"He took my hand and pulled me close.

"Wear something pretty." He whispered in my ear. I giggled feeling him so close to me.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I smiled shyly, looking up at him from under my long lashes.

"Alright. I'm going to be Prince Charming. Be sure to be Cinderella." He smirked, remembering my favorite fairy tale.

"You read my mind. Again." I pouted playfully.

"Again." He laughed and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. My pink cheeks were now a rosy red. "See you at the ball." He spoke softly and headed around the corner. Our hands slowly departed and we turned in different directions.

Filled with joy, I took out my phone quickly. Hana had texted me back! She said she already bought her costume and that the costume I wanted would be delivered to me.

I thanked her and drove home as fast as I could go.

Slamming the door behind me, I entered my house scrounging for my costume. Hana had said that it had already been delivered to me. I searched every corner of my house until I found a loose bag hiding in my mother's closet. I stripped the bag and pulled out the costume. It was pretty but looked nowhere near as gorgeous as it did online.

After trying it on, I frowned seeing that it was a size too big. No problem, right? Sigh. I sent Hana a picture of me asking her how I looked. Her reply was instantaneous. Hideous…

I rolled my eyes. I had two more hours until seven. Taking a warm shower, patting myself dry, and freshening my hair took long enough. About half of my time. Soon my hair was dry and I neatened out my perfect curls.

I gingerly applied my makeup and climbed into a pair of "glass" slippers. As soon as I stepped out of my room, Dan, my little brother, squirted me with his water gun. Except it did _not_ have water. It had a dark brown liquid that smelled like mud. I cried out in shock seeing that the already ugly dress was ruined.

Nellie ran up to where we were as soon as she heard me scream. "What happened? Who's hurt?" she asked immediately seeing me glare at my brother. She looked at me again, then at my dress, and then at my face again.

It was a bright red color and I was about to lose control of my temper. Nellie sent my brother downstairs and helped me clean off most of the mud. There were five huge stains of brown criss crossed across my dress.

Frustrated I called Natalie over. She was already ready and dressed. When she arrived, I opened the door to Little Red Riding Hood. "Wow you look even worse." She commented as soon as she saw me. She walked in and examined my dress from behind.

Just as I closed the door, the bell rang again. I opened it and there my neighbor, Mrs. Henderson, was standing. She smiled as I let her in.

"Oh poor darling. You're dress is ruined." Even though she sounded sympathetic, a look in her eyes told me she had a plan. Her eyes met Nellie's and they shared a look. She smiled as if remembering something and pulled Mrs. Henderson outside.

After a few minutes, they both emerged, this time with a bag. I wrinkled my brow trying to guess what was inside. Mrs. Henderson did the honors of opening the bag. As soon as she shed the bag, a magnificent pink gown spilled out. The silky material flowed down the fabric and the neck was set in a V. I gasped and took the dress into my arms. It was ten million times better than the old ratty thing I had on.

"But what?" I asked confused. She and Mrs. Henderson laughed. "That was the gown I wore to _my_ Masquerade Ball in high school." Nellie explained.

This was _her_ gown? I smiled and skipped into my room with the dress. I changed quickly, excited to see myself in the beautiful gown. I slipped into it and completed my look. I modeled the outfit for everyone. Just as I was about to discard the ugly gown, the doorbell rang. _Again_

I opened the door and there was Ian. He was dressed exactly like Prince Charming. We laughed seeing the other. Nellie gave her rules to Ian as he nodded. Natalie slipped out behind us and followed us to school in her car.

Soon we were there and everyone gasped seeing my stunning gown. Some of the other guys pretended to bow down before me. I smiled as Ian took my hand and led me to the floor. Swaying to the music, we slow-danced to the fast paced music.

And that's how I ended up wearing these clothes.

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING! Remember only 11 days from tomorrow until Day of Doom comes out! I think at least…Anyways R&R!**

**~Cobra**


End file.
